Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by Logan's Honey Pie
Summary: What if due to a blizzard in New York your boyfriend can't come home in time for Christmas? Based on the cover of this story. Sounds complicated, but just give it a chance.


**I know for pretty much everyone on here Christmas is already over. But I'm from Holland and we have 2 Christmas days over here, the 25th and the 26th (long story). I saw the cover picture of this story on tumblr last night and got this idea right away. Since I had been working on my Christmas Logan story called All You Need Is Love for the past few days, and I had to switch something up and I kinda felt bad. So to kinda make up for it and as a little late Christmas present/surprise and just to say thank you for being there, even though we live miles apart and we don't always see eye to eye, and to say thank you for coming back to twitter and for all the stories and imagines you wrote for me, I would like to dedicate this story to Carlos'sCupcake. I love you! :') Go check out her stories if you haven't yet. They are amazing! :D I know how much you love to read, Tiff and when I saw this picture I thought of you right away. I hope you like it! :')**

**I know not all the facts are right, but just work with me a little. :)**

* * *

You're sitting on the floor in the living room and you just finished wrapping your last few presents for Kendall while you are listening to Christmas songs and singing along to them while you are drinking some hot chocolate with whipped cream. You had bought him several things you know he will love.

Once you are done you place them all under the Christmas tree. Kendall has been in and around New York for a few days to host four Teen Music Fest concerts, together with his fellow band member Logan.

Just as you place the last present under the tree, your phone rings. You grab it from the table and a smile appears on your lips when you see Kendall's name flash on the screen.

"Hey baby. I can't wait for you to come home tomorrow! I miss you!" you say with a smile as you answer the phone.

"Hi beautiful. I miss you too." Kendall answers a bit distracted.

You can hear he sounds tired and nervous. And there is another emotion present in his voice, which almost sounds like sadness or disappointment.

"Is everything okay?" you ask worried.

"Have you been checking the news today?"  
"No, why? What happened? Were you in an accident?" you ask upset as you quickly turn on the tv.

"No, don't worry. I wasn't in an accident." Kendall reassures you.

"Then what's…" you begin to ask, but halfway through the question you nearly drop the phone from your hand.

'Blizzard hits New York. All airports and roads in and out of town have been closed until further notice.' You read on the news headline.

"No…" you whisper softly in disbelief.

"Baby, I tried everything to get home to you! The airports are closed, all flights have been cancelled or are directed to other airports, the roads are closed, public transportation isn't going anywhere, there isn't a way for me to leave New York. If there would be, I would be packing my bags right now and be on my way home to you. Logan and I were lucky we were able to keep our hotel room. There probably isn't a single hotel room left in the city. I can't even walk outside the hotel." Kendall answers.

"But… tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

"I know, baby. I know. I wish I could be there with you! And open presents together on Christmas morning! I want nothing more! I feel horrible for ruining your Christmas!" Kendall answers disappointed.

"It's not your fault, Kendall. You can't control the weather. I rather have you safe in your hotel room in New York instead of out there in the bad weather! I'll find something else to do or I'll just stay home and watch movies or read my new book. Where's Logan? Does Evelien know yet?"

Evelien is Logan's girlfriend and you became good friends with her too since Kendall and Logan are such good friends.

"He called her right before I called you. Logan's ticked off about the whole situation and Eve's pretty upset. It would have been their first Christmas together. Hearing Eve being upset only ticked Logan off even more. You know how crazy he is about her. After he called her he stormed out of our room to blow of some steam. I bet he's in the lobby or the bar or just walking around in the hotel." Kendall answers.

"I'll see if Eve wants to come over to our place to hang out. You better go and find Logan and make sure he's not getting himself into any trouble."

"Yeah, I will. You make sure Eve is okay. They say that maybe in two days the weather will be clearing up. So hopefully we can get out of here then. And then hopefully I'll be home on the 26th and we could celebrate our late Christmas and open our presents." Kendall answers hopeful.

"Yeah, but hopefully it will be sooner!"

"What…you say? … connection … failing." You hear Kendall say with static in between.

You were about repeat what you said when Kendall interrupts you.

"Listen baby, … seems like the ph… lines might … having trouble. I'm gonna … and find Logan. … case … don't get to … Merry Christmas and I love you." You hear in between static before the line goes silent on the other side.

"Kendall? Are you there?" you call out several times, but you get no answer.

"Merry Christmas and I love you too." You whisper softly in the phone before you hang up as a tear is making its way down your cheek.

You wipe it away before you get up and head to the bathroom to freshen up. Once you are done you quickly change your clothes and head out to Logan and Evelien their house. They met on New Year's day earlier this year and hit it off right away. Logan had asked her to move in with him last month.

"Hey girly." You smile when she opens the door.

She doesn't say anything in return, but instead she starts to cry. You take a step forward to give her a hug.

"Kendall and Logan are both safe in their hotel room. They could have been out in that horrible weather. As long as they stay inside they will be safe." You tell her.

"But this was supposed to be our first Christmas together." Evelien answers as she breaks the hug and leads you into the house.

"I know. Logan feels pretty bad about it. Kendall told me that he stormed out of the hotel room to cool down."

"He went outside in that weather?" Evelien asks in panic.

"No, he just left the room. Kendall told me he would look for him to make sure he's okay."

"I tried calling him, but his phone's not working."

"No, the phone lines must be out. The connection failed when I was talking to Kendall and we got cut off. I haven't been able to reach him again. But we know they are both safe in the hotel and they both feel horrible about it. We can't do anything about it, but I'm pretty sure that they both will make it up to us once they are back." You reassure her.

"According to the news the weather will clear up in two days. So that means they might be home on the 26th." You continue to try and lighten the mood.

"I hope so. I'm just glad they are safe."

"Me too. How about you come and spend Christmas at my place? I have Ben & Jerry's ice cream and lots of movies we could watch." You offer.

"I called my parents after Logan called me. I will be staying at their house during Christmas. I just don't want to be all alone here." Evelien answers.

"Okay. Well that's good. Do you need help packing some things?"

"No, I already did that. I will write a note for Logan in case he comes home sooner letting him know where I'm going and then I'm leaving. Will you be going to your family?" Evelien answers as she grabs a pen and a notepad.

"Okay. I haven't decided that yet. I'll be heading home then. If I hear from Kendall or Logan I will let you know." You tell her as you walk up to her to give her a hug.

"I will let you know when I hear from the guys too. Merry Christmas to you and your family! And thank you for stopping by!"

"No problem, girl. Merry Christmas to you and your family too!" you answer with a smile.

Evelien walks you to the door to let you out. After you said goodbye you get into your car and head back home.

Once you get home you run a bath and take a book with you to read. When you are done with your bath you don't feel like doing anything and you just head into bed.

…

The next morning you get upset when you open the fridge to grab some juice. You had bought all this organic stuff and you wanted to surprise Kendall by cooking dinner that you would have to start at this time, but you aren't in the mood to cook for yourself. Luckily you have some mac and cheese in the pantry, so you will make that for yourself instead.

You could have gone to your parents, but you're not in the mood. You would rather be alone. Once you take a quick shower you head out for a walk to clear your mind. Everywhere around you you see couples happy together for Christmas, which isn't helping your mood, so you decide to go back home where you go into your bedroom to read a book. Later that evening you decide to make the mac and cheese for yourself and retract into the bedroom to watch some scary movies. There were plenty of Christmas movies and programs on tv, but you are just not in the mood for that.

…

The next morning you wake up and think you heard something downstairs, and you think it might be Kendall and you quickly jump out of bed.

"Kendall! Is that you? Kendall?" you yell as you run down the stairs.

When you arrive in the living room you find it completely empty. You can't help but let a few tears escape from your eyes. You turn on the tv to check the latest news on the weather in New York. The roads and airports are still closed till at least later that day. And even if everything would be open, it would be nearly impossible to leave since everyone will be trying to leave then.

You head back upstairs to take a shower and once you are done you grab a sweater of Kendall and put it on along with some sweatpants and you stay in bed to watch some scary movies. You didn't want to go outside for a walk and run into all the couples being in love, and scary movies have the smallest chance of having couples acting to be in love in them. You had tried to call Kendall several times during the past two days, but his phone was still out. After a few hours and a couple of movies and a few naps you go downstairs and make yourself a grilled cheese sandwich. You're not even in the mood to make anything else for dinner. You already skipped breakfast and lunch, but you go ahead and try to eat at least something. You head back upstairs to read some in your new book and to watch another scary movie before you fall asleep.

…

The next morning you are woken up by something on your cheek. You try to swat it away, but a second later you feel it again, along with a hand that's playing with the hem of the sweater.

"Baby girl, wake up." You hear a voice whispering in your ear before you feel the same thing on your cheek again which you can now identify as soft kisses, as well as a hand that has reached under the sweater and is now rubbing circles on your side.

Your eyes flutter open and you're greeted by the emerald orbs and 2 adorable dimples, that made you fall in love with the owner of them, lying next to you.

"Kendall! You're home! I missed you!" you yell as you fling your arms around his neck to hug him.

"I missed you too, beautiful! I just got home a few minutes ago." Kendall answers as he breaks away from the hug before he leans in to capture your lips with his.

"Come on, I got us some breakfast from the bakery. I got cinnamon rolls, bagels and croissants and I made some coffee which should be done by now."

"I want to stay here in bed." You whine softly.

"We can do that later, besides I want to open our presents too." Kendall smiles, making it impossible for you to refuse.

Kendall offers you a hand as you walk downstairs together. You makes you sit on the couch by the Christmas tree that is now all lit up again as he grabs the bag from the bakery and the coffee. You let Kendall open your presents first.

"Baby, it's amazing! I love it! Thank you!" he tells you as he opens his package with a Rolex watch inside.

"You're welcome." You smile.

You get the same reaction as he opens the bigger box with a new pair of Vans inside. You know how much he loves his Vans. You had agreed on giving each other two presents this year.

"Okay, now open my present." Kendall tells you with a goofy grin as he hands you a package.

You tear off the paper and find a copy of the book called 'Meant To Be' inside. You give Kendall a strange look before you throw the book on the couch as you get up and storm upstairs to your room.

"Baby, wait!" you hear Kendall call behind you as he follows you.

You look in the nightstand next to your side of the bed for your book, but it's not there.

"So you took my favorite book out of the nightstand, wrap it up and hand it over as a Christmas present? Nice, Kendall! Really nice! At least a pair of socks would have been better!" you yell before you storm passed him and go back downstairs.

"Baby, wait! Let me explain!" you hear Kendall call behind you.

You head back into the living room to grab your coffee. As much as you wanted to lock yourself in your bedroom you really needed your coffee in the mornings. Before you can grab your mug, Kendall tugs on your hand.

"Let me go, Kendall!" you warn him.

"I can't do that until you listen to me. You gave me the book to read on the plane before Logan and I left. You were crazy about this book, so you made me read it. There is a reason why I got you a new copy. But before you ignore me the rest of the day, I really need you to open my other present. Then you will understand why I bought you a new copy. If you will stay mad at me after that, I will leave you alone." Kendall tells you with hope in his eyes.

You roll your eyes at him and he lets you go and grabs the other present from under the tree and hands it to you. You tear off the paper and you're greeted with another copy of 'Meant To Be'. You were beyond angry at Kendall. You glare at him before you want to storm out to the kitchen to throw the book away.

"Open the book and go to page 2." You hear Kendall tell you before you can leave the room.

You stop moving as you are debating whether you should do it or not.

"Please." Kendall pleads.

You let out a big breath and open the book and turn the first page. You let out a big gasp and cover your mouth with your hand. Inside the book is a square cut out of the pages and inside the cut out square sits a white gold ring with a big diamond on the top and some smaller diamonds around it and some small diamonds on the band on both sides of the diamond as well. On the top page you see 'Will You Marry Me?' written with a marker.

You slowly turn around and find Kendall in front of you on one knee as he takes the book from you, takes out the ring and holds your hand.

"Tiffany, I've had a whole speech prepared that I forgot now. But we've known each other for almost three years now. My life has been so much better since you came into it. I love you so much! And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Kendall asks.

You're in completely shock and you don't know what to say. You see Kendall looking at you as he holds onto the ring in one hand and onto your hand with his other hand.

"Y-yes." You stutter softly with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" Kendall asks.

"Yes! YES! YES, of course I'll marry you Kendall!" you yell happy as tears are streaming down your cheeks.

Kendall slides the ring on your finger before he gets up, picks you up and spins you around as he nuzzles his face in your neck while you wrap your arms around his neck.

"I wanted to bring you flowers too, but all I could get was this." Kendall tells you as he breaks the hug and points up.

"Where did you get this from?" you ask surprised as you see mistletoe hanging on the doorframe.

"I couldn't get flowers at the airport, and when I was at the bakery I snatched this when the girl behind the counter wasn't looking." Kendall smiled sort of proudly.

"I'm pretty sure it has lost its magic now, because it's after Christmas and you stole it." You giggle.

Kendall leans in and captures your lips with his. He lets his tongue roll over your bottom lip and you part them giving him access.

"Nope, it still has its magic touch." Kendall smiles as he breaks the kiss due as his lungs are screaming for oxygen, making you laugh.

"Merry late Christmas, future Mrs. Knight! I love you!"

"I like the sound of that! Merry late Christmas, Mr. Knight! I love you too!" you smile.

"By the way, next time you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Kendall jokes.

"I forgot I gave you the book, okay. You can't tease me about it. I just spent Christmas all by myself, and mostly in bed." You pout.

"Then how about we go back to bed, and you let me make it up to you?"

You smile as you nod slowly.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" you squeal as Kendall picks you up bridal style and carries you upstairs.

"Practicing for our honeymoon!" Kendall smiles as he reaches your bedroom and kicks the door shut with his foot.

THE END!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) The title of the book is actually a story here on fanfiction by SuperSillyStories called Meant To Be. I haven't read it yet, but I didn't know which book title to use and Tiffany gave me this title, so I used it. :)**

**Xoxo Eve**


End file.
